Fox Amongst Vampires
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Raiden is Zero and Ichiru's childhood friend. He was like their brother, the two only ones alive who know of his dark past. Raiden wasn't there the night the Kiryuu's were killed, but had arrived hours awterwards. After five years of searching, he catches Zero's scent in the town near Cross Academy and follows it, hoping that he'll finally be reunited with his lost brother
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

Raiden is Zero and Ichiru's childhood friend. He was like their twin/triplet (if that makes sense) and the two are the only ones alive who know of his dark past. Raiden wasn't there the night the Kiryuu's were killed, but had arrived afterward to find the house in ruins and his two siblings in everything but blood gone and the two people he looked up to as parents dead. He spent a year grieving and controlling his inner demon that wished to come out and get revenge. After that, he tried to catch Zero or Ichiru's scent, since he knows they are alive due to a Pack Bond he formed with them (though it's very weak now). He catches Zero's scent in the town not far from Cross Academy and follows it, hoping that he'll finally be reunited with his lost brothers.

_Chapter one_

Raiden sniffed the air once again as he approached the large gate in front of him. He could smell Zero, the scent only a few hours old, coming from just passed the gate to Cross Academy. Even after all these years, he would recognized his brother's natural scent anywhere, even if it was a bit different. Grinning, he crouched down and leapt into the air, flipping over the gate with ease. He landed on his feet soundlessly and looked around, inspecting the deserted area around him. Screams suddenly echoed through the air and he tensed, right hand shooting under the back of his jacket to rest on the hilt of his hidden dagger. He calmed almost immediately when he realized the screams were of excitement, not fear or pain. Curiosity getting the best of him, he headed in the directions the screams were coming from, combat boots making almost no noise against the pavement.

Raiden blinked. Then blinked again as he stared at the people who could only be classified as fangirls, and boys. They were all staring at a group of beautiful students in white uniforms. _Vampires,_ Raiden's mind supplied as he took a deep breath. His eyes widened as a familiar scent hit him, making him step out of the shadows and he move so he was staring down the path, the vampires pausing as he stepped into their line of vision. His eyes locked on a head of silver hair he'd know anywhere.

"I finally found you!" he cheered, beaming as he fought the urge to dance in happiness.

Everyone quieted and looked at him, the vampires tensing. Zero's eyebrows furrowed, confusion filling him as a sense of warmth flowed through him, a sense of family. He hadn't felt that since before the attack on his family and betrayal of his brother. He eyed the boy with shoulder length inky black hair that shined green in the sunlight, bright amber eyes, and tan skin. He wore a pair of ripped black jeans, combat boots, a fitted green tee-shirt, and a black trench coat. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and aroung his neck was a dark emerald-green choker with an amethyst pendant on it. There was a scar on his face, one that crossed over his right eye. The boy suddenly pouted, a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't you remember me, Zero-nii?" he asked.

Everyone turned to Zero with surprise. Yuuki's eyes widened, her jaw dropping, and the vampires stared with barely hidden disbelief and shock. Zero himself felt surprise mixed with happiness flow through him.

"Raiden? Is that you?" he questioned, turning to face the newcomer completely.

He smirked. "In the flesh, Zero-chan."

Zero ran towards him and snatched him up in his arms, making him yelp in surprise, and hugged him tightly. Raiden hugged him back just as tightly, tears in his eyes. He missed this, the hugs and feeling of Pack. Hugging Zero felt like coming home.

"I've been searching for you for years. You and Ichi-chan." he whispered.

Zero tensed at the mention of his twin brother.

Raiden looked up at him with concern, loosening his hold slightly. "Zero?"

"I'll explain later. Promise."

Raiden nodded, pulling away completely. "You bet-" he froze.

Zero frowned with concern. "Rai? What's wrong?" He winced slightly when he felt the barely controlled rage flowing through the Pack Bond from his best friend and brother.

Raiden's eyes narrowed, the amber orbs glued to the tattoo on Zero's neck. "Who was it?" he growled, eyes flashing silver (fortunately only Zero noticed).

Realization filled the silverette and he swallowed nervously. "Rai-"

"Who was it Zero? Which pure blood dared to bite you?"

Zero winced again. Raiden was beyond pissed. "This isn't the place for this conversation."

Raiden reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm calm. For the moment." he stated, nerves relaxing as the scent of family and home filled his senses.

Zero sighed in relief and turned to the vampires, who were watching with curious eyes. "Get to class." he ordered.

Hesitance to listen to the orders were clear as they continued on their way to the school building. The moment they entered the school, Raiden grabbed Zero's wrist and dragged him into the trees, stopping once they reached the lake. Raiden released Zero's wrist and stared unseeingly at the water, Zero watching him warily. A few minutes of silence passed between them before the youngest broke it.

"It was Shizuka Hiou."

Raiden jerked out of his thoughts and turned to face his brother. "Shizuka? How did she find you?"

"She found Ichiru first. He betrayed us, Rai. He lead her to our home that night."

Raiden's eyes widened, before he snarled viciously. "I'll destroy that bitch for breaking our family!"

Zero put a comforting hand on Raiden's shoulder. "The time will come, Rai."

Raiden nodded. "... Your blood thirst? How bad is it?"

Zero shifted uncomfortably. "Depends. Yuuki allows me to drink from her sometimes. Why?"

"A pure blood bit you, Zero. You're turning into something I know you fear of becoming."

Zero smiled sadly. "Yes, well nothing can change that now, huh?"

Raiden hesitated. "There might be one way, but I don't think you'd like it."

The silverette eyed him. "Tell me."

"... I turn you..." was said after a moment of silence.

**Hope you like it!:) Anyway, I don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show. Another note, Shizuka is currently alive. Kaname didn't succeed in killing her, though it was a close call. She is back in her own body and somewhere with Ichiru.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Two_

Zero stared at Raiden with barely concealed shock."... Turn me?"

Raiden nodded. "My blood is stronger and my venom would destroy the vampire side of you. Though I warn you that the transformation will be a bit painful should you accept." the blackette winced. "My transformation was horrible, even if it was quick." He silently hoped he never had to experience pain like that again.

Zero sat on the ground, unable to stand. "Wh-are you sure I'd even survive the change?"

"Of course. You're very strong willed, Z. I'm sure Ichi would survive too. Unlike with vampires, there's no guarantee that the change will take, as you know. The venom and blood of my kind judges who we wish to turn after that person is bitten. If it approves, the change is successful. If not, well, you'll die a very painful death. I know that your change would be successful because I easily made a Pack Bond with you and Ichi."

"I'm confused."

Raiden nodded and sat down. "I'll try to explain in a way that makes sense. When a demon attempts to form a bond with a human, their instincts and demon magic judge that human to see if it is worthy, almost like the venom decides if you're worthy to turn. The human has to have qualities that attracts the demon for one, like strength, will power, thought process and the like to name a few. When I created a bond with you and Ichiru, it wasn't just because I was attached and saw you as family, it was also because you called to my inner demon. It saw you as Pack even before I did. I knew of the strength the both of you possessed, even if Ichi was frail physically. Does that make a bit more sense?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, I guess. So, the bond I have with you will guarantee that the change will take?"

"Yes."

"Huh. I'm not really sure if I want to be turned though, but I am considering it."

"You don't have to give me an answer right away, or even accept. But I would suggest you stop drinking Yuki's blood."

Zero furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't. Besides, I can't take the blood tablets."

"Drinking her blood will speed up the process of you becoming a level E. You can drink my blo-"

"No! Absolutely not! I ref-"

"My blood will not only delay you becoming a level E, but your thirst won't happen as often. My blood regenerates quickly, Z. You don't have to worry about accidentally killing me."

Zero hesitated. "But-"

Raiden sighed and brought a hand up to his neck, cutting it with his nail. Zero froze, the scent of the demon's blood surrounding him and calling him like a beacon. It smelled even more tempting than Yuuki's. Raiden shifted closer when the silverette's eyes turned crimson, tilting his head to the side as he bared his neck to his Pack member. Zero's control snapped and he lunged forward, latching onto the blackette's neck. Raiden couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth at the almost brutal bite and he clutched Zero's uniform jacket in his hands. Zero took large gulps of the blood offered to him, mind hazy at the heavenly taste. After a minute or so he pulled away, licking the pale neck in front of him clean of blood. Raiden shivered, breath coming a bit unevenly. Zero pulled back with a frown, concern clear in his lavender eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Raiden nodded, trying to get control of himself. "Yeah. That was just... intense. And a bit of a turn on." he breathed out.

Zero immediately flushed. "Rai!"

"I'm being honest! Apparently I like being bitten." he smirked slyly.

"I'd rather not hear about your kinks."

"Really? So you don't want to know that I have a thing for chocolate syrup? And whipped cream?" An image of Zero covered in both flashed through his mind, but he quickly shoved it away.

Zero's eyes widened, his cheeks turning a darker red. "Kami, no! Shut up! Please."

Raiden burst into laughter, tears in his eyes. "Y-you are so-so cu-cute, Z-z!"

"I am not cute!" was the immediate offended response.

Raiden giggled and got control of himself. Mostly. "Oh no. You are definitely more than cute. Very sexy. Trust me, Z, I'd do you."

"I'm so fucking done. I had no idea you had turned into a pervert." the silverette huffed irritably.

"But I'm your pervert!

"Hn, whatever."

Raiden sent him the puppy-dog eyes.

Zero felt himself waver slightly before he shook himself. "No, those don't work on me anymore." he crossed his arms over his chest.

The look intensified.

"..."

"..."

"... Fine! You're my pervert! Happy now?"

"That sounded so wrong."

Zero looked up at the sky with exasperation with a 'why me' look on his face.

Raiden burst into laughter again.

/

"So, who is this guy again?"

"Kaien Cross, he's the Headmaster and an ex-hunter."

"Will we be telling him about what I am then?"

"It's up to you."

"Hn."

The duo entered the Headmaster's office-only to stop and stare. Kaien's head shot up and he froze. He quickly hid the slinky and smiled charmingly at the two males in front of him.

"Oh, hello Kiryuu-kun! Whose this with you?" he asked cheerfully, as if he hadn't been caught playing with a slinky when he had work to do.

Both teens blinked. "Uh, this is Raiden. My childhood friend."

Kaien's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, Touga has mentioned you quite often. Very fond of you he is."

"Right. I'm wondering if I could join your school. It's been awhile since I went to human school and I need to catch up with my studies."

Kaien raised his eyebrows. "Are you a vampire?"

"Nope. I'm a demon." was the blunt response.

Kaien went slack jawed, staring.

Zero sighed, fighting the urge to face-palm. "Did you really have to tell him like that?"

"How else would I have told him?"

Zero decided it was best not to answer.

Kaien cleared his throat, still trying to process what he was just told. "W-will you be joining the Night Class?"

Raiden tilted his head to the side in thought. A devious smile suddenly lit up his features. "That sounds like fun. Think of the trouble I could cause, Z!" Ideas were already running rapidly through his mind.

Zero was about to protest before he too smirked. "Yes, the trouble we could cause. Maybe I should join too." Normally, he wouldn't even consider stepping foot in the Moon Dorms, but he'd be damned if he let Raiden join alone and start trouble without him.

They cackled evilly.

Kaien shivered, sweatdropping. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about those two being together.

**Hope you liked it!:) And thank you to those who reviewed. I still don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero

**I'm also okay with threesomes or even harems;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show. Another note, Shizuka is currently alive. Kaname didn't succeed in killing her, though it was a close call. She is back in her own body and somewhere with Ichiru.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Three_

Raiden looked around the Moon Dorm with a raised eyebrow, taking in the elegance. "Are you sure this is a dormitory, Z? Cuz it looks like it belongs in a mansion." he asked the silverette beside him.

Zero snorted, agreeing whole-heartedly. "Yes, this is the dormitory. Come on, lets go put our things in our room."

Raiden brightened. "I'm so glad we're roommates."

The hunter nodded in agreement and led the way upstairs, easily finding the room Kaien had assigned to them. Raiden eyed the room, setting his bags down. Flopping down on the bed closer to the door, he stretched out with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Not going to unpack?" Zero asked.

"Not yet. Too tired."

"More like too lazy."

Raiden pouted, but didn't deny it.

Zero snorted.

Yawning, the demon curled into the blanket. "I'm tired. Take a nap with me?"

An eyebrow was raised at him. "Take a nap with you?"

Raiden nodded and patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Like we used to when we were kids."

Zero nodded and climbed onto the bed beside Raiden, laying his head on the other's shoulder. Raiden wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer, closing his eyes. The Pack bond between them radiated happiness as it started to strengthen, to bring them closer once again after years of separation. Zero closed his eyes as well with a small smile and surrendered to the darkness that embraced him.

/

Voices awoke Raiden from his peaceful sleep two hours later. He stirred, groggily opening his eyes, and untangled himself from the still sleeping Zero. He left the room, but not before he but a demon ward on the door, so only he and Zero could enter the room. He walked down the hallway to the stairs, looking around. He blinked when he saw the vampires in the entrance hall.

"Oh? Are classes over already?"

Everyone froze and turned to him. A girl with sandy blonde hair glared darkly at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dislike clear in her tone.

"Uh, I live here now. Got a problem with that, Blondie?" he smirked, daring her to object to his presence.

Her glared darkened even more. "You-"

"Ruka."

She flinched and deflated. "Sorry, Kaname-sama."

Raiden looked at the brunette, leaning on the banister. "So you're the pureblood Cross mentioned. I was expecting som-"

"Rai?" came a sleepy voice from his left.

Raiden brightened, grinning widely. "Ze-chan! You're awake!"

"Hn." the silverette looked around, tensing when he saw the vampires.

"What is Kiryuu doing here?!" Ruka exploded, her glared back and more intense.

"He lives here now, too."

"What!?" was the shouted response from half the Night Class.

Raiden nodded and suddenly glared at all of them, eyes colder than ice. "If any one of you hurt Zero I will show you that there are things worse than death." then he laughed, smiling again. "So, what are your names?"

A blonde with green eyes stepped forward hesitantly. "I'm Ichijo Takuma, the Vice President of the Moon Dorms" he proceeded to introduce everyone else. "This is Kuran Kaname, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Seiren, and Souen Ruka."

"A pleasure to meet you all. You can call me Raiden."

Zero snorted.

Takuma looked a bit uncertain before he asked, "Why are you in the Night Class if you are human, Raiden-san?"

Raiden looked at Zero. _Should I tell them?_, he asked, using their bond to communicate mentally like they had when they were children.

Zero jumped and looked at him with wide eyes before he smiled. He really had missed the demon. _It's up to you. Though I'd really love to see their reactions._

_ Ha! That would be funny. Hmm. Why don't we tell them what I am, but not who. _

_ Yes, don't want anyone knowing you're a prince, right?, _Zero chuckled with mirth. He knew Raiden despised being royalty.

Raiden wrinkled his nose with distaste. _Ugh! Hell the fuck no! They'd start adding sama to my name!_

_ They might do that anyway. Aren't demons higher than purebloods in the social status?_

Raiden blinked before he pouted. _Yeah ye-wait! No! Only demons of royal blood and in the royal court are. As long as they don't find out that I'm of royal blood I'm fine. _He sent Zero a smirk.

The silverette rolled his eyes. _Right. Too bad. I was kind of enjoying the idea of Kuran on his knees._

Raiden wiggled his eyebrows, shooting Zero a sly look. _On his knees, eh? You dirty boy, you. _

Zero's eyes widened and he choked, flushing red. "You-I- pervert! I didn't mean it like that!" he cursed when the image of Kaname on his knees before him with lust filled eyes suddenly entered his mind. "You perverted bastard!" he yelled at the demon, glaring daggers at him.

Raiden burst into laughter. "Oh, that was priceless!" he exclaimed, having seen the image.

Zero smacked him upside the head, trying to force down his blush.

The vampires stared, unsure of how to react. They had been confused when the hunter and blackette had suddenly become quiet before chuckling randomly and making odd expressions. It wasn't long before they realized the duo were talking to each other mentally, but that only brought up more questions. How were they able to communicate mentally? Even Kaname was baffled.

Raiden finally calmed down and realized that the vampires were still there and waiting for answers. "Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. So, to answer your previous question Takuma, I'm a Kitsune."

The vampires' eyes widened. Aidou grinned when it dawned on him.

"Kiryuu is your Packmate, isn't he? It's why you two can communicate mentally and why you warned us not to harm him." he stated.

Raiden nodded, slightly impressed with the blonde. "That he is, Hanabusa. I'm impressed."

Aidou grinned, a sense of pride filling him.

"Don't get a big head, Aidou." Ruka said snidely.

The ice manipulator glared at her.

Zero sighed. "Rai, we need to go patrol."

Raiden straightened, putting on a serious expression. "Yes, we do. Lets go!"

Zero sighed again when the demon started down the stairs in a dash and quickly followed after him. He was glad that he remembered to grab Bloody Rose before he left the room. The Night Class watched them leave, unsure of how to react.

"Kaname-sama, is Raiden really a demon?" Rima asked the pureblood.

Kaname sighed, fighting the urge to rub his temples. "I'm not sure. He feels and smells human, but he has a mental connection with Kiryuu."

"How does Kiryuu know the guy in the first place?" Ruka muttered to herself.

"I like him. He got Kiryuu to blush." Aidou snickered.

"Not to mention he's hot." Rima added.

Aidou and Shiki nodded in agreement.

Kaname turned to Takuma. "Keep an eye on him, Takuma."

"Of course, Kaname-sama." Takuma bowed.

Kaname headed upstairs to his study, wondering about the new player in the game.

**Hope you liked it!:) And thanks again to those who reviewed. I still don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero

**I'm also okay with threesomes or even harems;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show. Another note, Shizuka is currently alive. Kaname didn't succeed in killing her, though it was a close call. She is back in her own body and somewhere with Ichiru.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Four_

Raiden stared at the fangirls with wide eyes, fighting the urge to cover his ears. He didn't understand how they could be so loud. His poor ears were practically bleeding! It didn't help that he had heightened senses, due to being a demon. Sometimes he really wished he could suppress his heightened senses. Looking around, he spotted a female prefect, Yuuki if his memory was correct, trying to get the girls in order. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, well aware of the stares and whispers. Yuuki turned and looked up at him with confusion.

"You're Yuuki, right?"

She nodded, smiling at him, curiosity clear in her eyes. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Raiden, Zero's childhood friend. I'm also a new student and prefect."

"Oh! Wait, I thought you were his brother."

"No, I'm not, but we're really close."

She eyed his uniform. "You're part of the Night Class." _Was he a vampire?,_ she wondered to herself.

Raiden raised an eyebrow. "That I am."

Suddenly, there was utter silence. Both Raiden and Yuuki looked up with confusion, though the demon couldn't help but snicker when he saw the fangirls staring at Zero with dumbfounded expressions. Zero, who was dressed in the Night Class uniform. The silverette had a dark scowl on his face and he shot Raiden a glare, most likely due to the fact that the demon had awoken him early with a cup of ice-cold water to the face.

"Is that Kiryuu?"

"He's part of the Night Class now?"

"I want to join the Night Class!"

Whispers broke out and the silence was gone. Raiden sighed at the loss and walked up to Zero, wrapping an arm around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. He could really go for a nap right about now.

"Are they always like this?" he asked, fighting back a yawn.

Zero nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Am I going to regret becoming a prefect?"

"Most likely."

Raiden groaned in despair and he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. "Why do I let you put me through this shit?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea for you to become a prefect, it was the Headmaster's."

"Still, this is the worst kind of torture." he moaned despairingly.

"Drama queen."

Raiden lifted his head to send a wink and a smirk at him. "But I'm your drama queen. Just like I'm your per-"

"Finish that and I'll shoot you."

Raiden scoffed dismissively. "Oh please. As if you'd actually shoot me."

"Um, excuse me? Kiryuu-san?"

Zero and Raiden turned to the fangirl who had approached them. She flushed and shifted nervously.

"Uh, are you and Raiden a couple?"

Zero raised an eyebrow in shock while Raiden got a mischievous look in his eyes, mentally smirking evilly. The demon tightened his grip on the hunter, pulling him flush up against him. Zero blushed darkly and sent him a confused look.

"Yes, we are a couple. Right, love?" Raiden said, leaning down so his face was inches from the other's.

"What? N-"

Raiden interrupted Zero by leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth, a loving smile on his lips. "Zero is my beautiful uke."

The silverett'e eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? What the hell is an uke?" he hissed sharply.

Raiden leaned down farther to whisper, "An uke is the submissive.", into his ear.

Zero's heart jumped at the thought of submitting to the fox demon. Mentally shaking his head to clear his mind, he stared at him, finally catching the mischief in his eyes. He rolled lilac colored orbs. "Perv." he muttered.

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kyaaa! So cute!"

Both Raiden and Zero winced at the loud screams that suddenly rang through the air. Fangirls suddenly surrounded them, hearts in their eyes. Raiden suddenly wished he hadn't put on that little show, as now he had to deal with yaoi crazed fangirls. Zero scowled at him, clearly blaming him for what was happening.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Who's the seme?"

"Can I get pictures?"

"Can I videotape you two making out?"

Raiden's eyes widened at the questions that were shot at him and the silverette, who was now giving him the glare of death.

"You are so dead." the hunter hissed at him.

Raiden laughed nervously. He was so in for it later.

/

Yuuki stared at the mob of fangirls surrounding her foster brother and the new student, unsure of what to do. The Gates opened suddenly and the Night Class emerged from the other side, but the fangirls didn't pay attention, so focused on the 'couple'. The vampires headed to class, though they eyed the mob with confusion.

"What's going on?" Aidou asked.

"I'm...unsure." Kaname answered, silently wondering what had the Day Class girls' attention.

Raiden and Zero suddenly broke out of the mob and dashed into the school building, the vampires quickly following as the Day Class girls turned their attention to them. They entered their class, only to stop and stare when they found Raiden on his knees looking pleadingly up at Zero, who was glaring murderously at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they'd react like that!"

Zero didn't respond, just continued to glare.

Raiden hugged him around the waist, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "You know I love you right?"

The silverette's glare wavered slightly before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Hn."

"Zero! I thought I was your pervert! Your seme!"

Zero jerked, flushing. "What the fuck is a seme?!" he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

Raiden smirked. "Lets just say that the seme is the dominate one in a relationship, while the uke is the submissive."

Blinking, Zero stared. "... How are you my seme?"

"Remember how I told you I'd do you?"

Zero flushed darkly as he reluctantly nodded.

"Well, _I'd _be doing _you_."

The vampires' jaws dropped before Aidou suddenly burst into laughter. Zero's head shot up and he stared at the others with wide, horrified eyes. He groaned in embarrassment while Raiden started snickering. Zero growled and pushed the demon away.

"You did that on purpose you bastard!"

"My parents were married when they had me, thank you very much."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't. You love me to much."

"You sure about that?"

Raiden sniffed, tears in his eyes. "You... you don't love me?" he ran to Takuma and hugged him tightly, much to the other's surprise. "Taku-chan, Zero doesn't love me anymore! And here I thought we had a nice relationship going!"

Takuma rubbed his back soothingly, though he was still shocked that the demon was hugging him. "That's not true. I'm sure he still loves you. Right, Zero?" he glanced at the hunter.

"Hn." was the response.

Raiden wailed, burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "No he doesn't. He hates me!"

"There, there. It's okay." Takuma murmured softly.

Sniffling, Raiden snuggled into the blonde. "You're warm. And you smell good."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Hey Taku-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like manga and anime?"

The blonde visibly brightened. "Yes, yes I do."

Raiden beamed at him. "Really? So, would you like to have an anime marathon later? I have the complete seasons of Fruits Basket, Black Butler, Blue exorcist, Gravitation, and a few more."

Takuma nodded with a grin. "I'd love to."

Raiden looked over the blonde's shoulder, meeting Senri Shiki's glare. "You're welcome to join us, Sen-chan. You know what they say, the more the merrier." he said with a flirty wink and smile.

Senri flushed, though he nodded. "I will join you."

Raiden cheered and released Takuma to hug the red head. "You and Taku are my new best friends!"

Zero's eye twitched and he glared at the fox demon. "What about me?"

Raiden huffed. "I thought you didn't love me."

Zero shook his head, sighing, and moved to take a seat in the back. Raiden grabbed Senri and Takuma's hands and dragged them to the windows, where he forced them to sit before engaging them into a conversation about random things. The rest of the night class took their seats, most eyeing Raiden as they questioned his sanity.

**Hope you liked it! As you can see, Raiden enjoys teasing and embarrassing Zero:) I had a lot of fun with this chapter. It's so much fun to write Zero and Raiden;) And thanks again to those who reviewed. I still don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero

**I'm also okay with threesomes or even harems;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Five_

Raiden lounged lazily on the the grass outside the horse stables, gazing up at the sky. He was bored, beyond bored, and it didn't help that zero was ignoring him in favor of grooming Lily. The silverette was still annoyed with him for his little show yesterday. Raiden grinned when the memory floated through his mind. Embarrassing his fellow Packmate was amusing and entertaining, as well as his new favorite pastime. Thinking about yesterday drew his thoughts to the Night Class, specifically Takuma, Senri, and Kaname, who he was starting to befriend. It was obvious that Takuma and Senri liked each other and might even be in a relationship. Raiden got along well with both, he and Takuma actually spent almost two hours discussing anime and manga. Kaname though, he confused Raiden. The demon could tell that the pureblood was old, _really _old, at least 9 or 10,000 years, but that didn't make any sense saying that Juuri and Haruka were 3,000, give or take a few years, but then he remembered that Kaname was the Kuran ancestor. Raiden had actually met the two purebloods, Haruka and Juuri, around a thousand years ago and got to know them really well (he was actually Kaname and Yuuki's godfather). They were a part of his Pack, like Zero and Ichiru were. Still are. While many people believed the two purebloods to be dead, they are actually very much alive. A fact about the Pack bond is that the Alpha can tell when their Packmates are in danger. Raiden had felt Haruka and Juuri's fear and pain and immediately went to them as fast as he could. Only, when he got there the place was in flames and Kaname and Yuuki were gone. Haruka was a pile of ashes, though that quickly changed when Raiden slit his wrist open and poured blood on the ashes and used his demon magic to bring the pureblood back. Haruka was know considered his son in the Demon Realm, and Juuri his daughter, due to the fact that it was Raiden's blood that brought him back (they both got a kick out of calling Raiden dad or Otōsan). Haruka is now a hybrid, part vampire part kitsune. Juuri on the other hand, Raiden found her unconsious and dying. After feeding her his blood, a lot of it, she too started to change, though it took a bit longer. Haruka became a Lightning Kitsune and Juuri became a Fire Kitsune. Raiden knew from the beginning that they'd make great foxes, Juuri more so than Haruka.

After bringing Haruka back and healing Juuri, Raiden brought them to his palace in the Demon Realm. They settled into life there quickly and were accepted with open arms and warm welcomes. When Raiden wasn't with Zero and Ichiru, he was with Haruka and Juuri, teaching them the Demon ways and how to control their powers and the different ways to use them. Lightening and fire were among his list of abilities and powers.

While the two Kurans loved their new life, they missed their children and wished to be with them, but they knew they couldn't reveal themselves yet. Not until Rido returned for Yuuki. And Rido would return. It was only a matter of time. Haruka and Juuri both expressed desires to tear their brother apart, their hatred for him deep and unwavering. Until then, Raiden promised his 'children' that he'd watch over Kaname and Yuuki.

Kaname floated to the front of him mind then. The interactions between him and Zero amused him to no end (Raiden believed there was some major attraction and sexual tension between the two, but Zero venomously disagreed). The demon could admit that Kaname was attractive, but so were all Kurans (he is not ashamed to say that he, Haruka, and Juuri had a few threesomes before nor that he bedded Rido a couple times).

A scent suddenly snapped Raiden out of his thoughts. The familiarity of it made him shoot upright and to his feet. He knew that scent, similar to Zero's yet completely different. Taking a deep breath, the demon sprinted to where the scent was coming from. He caught the scent of another, a level B vampire, but ignored it. Catching sight of silver hair, Raiden tackled the figure to the ground and hugged him tightly, startling the figure beneath him and their female companion.

"Ichi-chan!"

Ichiru stilled, eyes going wide. Despite the voice being deeper, he'd recognize it anywhere. "Rai-chan?"

The person's head lifted and amber met lilac. "Who else would it be?"

"B-but how?!"

Raiden stood and pulled Ichiru to his feet. "That's not the point." he said before punching Ichiru in the face, causing the teen to stagger back and clutch his jaw in pain. "That's for letting me believe you and Zero were dead you asshole! Do you have any idea of the _agony _I felt where I came home and found the place covered in _blood_, mum and dad dead, and you and Zero _missing_?! When our Pack Bond became so weak that I had a panic attack over the possibilities about what might've happened to you two?!"

Ichiru lowered his head with a guilty and shamed expression. "I'm sorry, Rai, I just-"

Raiden cut him off. "I understand why you betrayed us, I-"

"I never wanted to betray you! Not you, Raiden." Ichiru suddenly burst out. "You weren't like my family. You knew I was weaker, but that didn't stop you from treating me like an equal. I knew what my parents thought about me, what everyone did."

Raiden's eyes softened and he pulled Ichiru into a hug, embracing him tightly. The rest of the tension in his body eased when he felt the Pack bond strengthen between them. "I'm glad to have you back, Ichi. I've missed you so much."

Tears fell from Ichiru's eyes. "I missed you too, Rai."

A delicate cough broke them apart. "Ichi, who is this?" Maria Kurenai asked, an eyebrow raised.

Raiden released Ichiru and grabbed her hand, kissing the knuckles gently. "I am Raiden, beautiful. And who might you be?"

Maria blushed. "Kurenai, Maria. How do you know Ichiru?"

Raiden straightened and wrapped an arm around Ichiru's shoulders. "I'm a childhood friend." he said before turning to Ichiru and narrowing his eyes. "How close are you and Shizuka?"

Ichiru stilled, eyeing him warily. "She basically my mother, wh-" his eyes widened in realization. "Please don't hurt her, Raiden!"

Raiden continued to glare for a moment before he sighed. "I won't kill her," here Ichiru sighed in relief," But she dared to touch what is mine, _turned _what is mine, and that is unforgivable."

Ichiru nodded in understanding, relaxing.

"Are you two talking about Zero?" Maria asked, tilting her head slightly.

Raiden turned to her. "Yes. Zero is mine, just like Ichiru is, even if he isn't speaking to me at the moment."

Ichiru raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Well, I may or may not have embarrassed him in front of the vamps and I may or may not have told him that he was attracted to Kaname and their arguing was a result of sexual tension." with an innocent look on his face, showing the teen the two memories.

Ichiru stared at him before breaking into laughter. "I can't believe you did that! The look on his face!"

Raiden's chest warmed at the sound of Ichiru's laughter and he could tell by Maria utterly shocked face that he didn't laugh like that often. "So, are you two going to be attending the school?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, though Ichiru will be joining the Day Class, unfortunately."

Raiden waved his hand dismissively. "Tell Kaien to put him in the Night Class at my request."

Maria eyed his uniform. "Just who are you, Raiden?"

A mischievous grin formed on his face. "You'll find out soon enough." he said with a wink before disappearing.

Maria blinked before looking at Ichiru expectantly, only the silverette grinned and remained silent, continuing his walk to the Headmaster's office. The female vampire huffed and followed him, muttering irritably under her breath.

/

Raiden skipped cheerfully into the Moon Dorms and plopped down onto a couch, resting his head on Takuma's lap, the blonde was reading a manga, and putting his feet on the arm rest. Takuma merely glanced at him before returning to his book while Senri, who was on the loveseat with Rima, watched him intensely. Raiden glanced at the redhead with a flirty smirk, making him flush.

"Want to join us over here, Sen-chan? I'd love to snuggle with someone as adorable as you." the demon purred.

Senri's blush darkened. He went to respond, but Hanabusa cut in.

"Why can't I cuddle? I'm just as adorable!" the ice manipulator pouted, making Senri narrow his eyes at him.

Raiden chuckled. "I'll cuddle with whoever gets to me first."

Senri and Hanabusa glared at each other before dashing to to Raiden, but someone else beat them. Rima grinned cheekily at the two stunned aristocrats as she curled into Raiden's chest, the demon shrugging and wrapping his arms around her. He knew Rima had no romantic feelings for him so he didn't mind snuggling with her. She needed someone, someone other than Senri, to be there for her and saw Raiden as that person. She saw how he acted with Zero and she wanted that, in a more platonic way. She wanted the protective older brother figure she knew he could be.

"Aw, not far Rima!" Hanabusa whined.

Rima ignored him and snuggled closer to Raiden, who was almost cradling her in his arms. Raiden kissed the top of her head in a brotherly, almost fatherly, way.

"I've always wanted a sister." he commented.

Rima's chest warmed and hope burned in her. She gazed up at him. "Can I call you O nīchan?"

"Only if I can call you Imōto-chan." Raiden said with a serious look on his face.

Rima giggled and nodded. "Of course you can, Onīchan."

Raiden grinned, feeling a bond form as his inner demon acknowledged her as it's sibling. Rima gasped as she felt the bond form, an awareness creeping into her. She could feel Raiden, his presence, in the back of her mind. She sent him a curious look.

He smiled at her. "Welcome to the Pack, Rima."

Beaming, the female vampire threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Raiden laughed and hugged her back. He looked up as the door to the Moon Dorm opened and two people entered. Releasing Rima with a kiss to the forehead, he got to his feet and ran to Ichiru, lifting him in his arms and spinning him around, much to the silverette's surprise.

"Ichi-chan! Ha! I knew it would work!" he stopped spinning, much to Ichiru's relief.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a part of the Night Class. Whoop-dee-do."

Raiden rolled his eyes and released him, giving Maria a grin. "Hello again, Mari-chan!"

Maria raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Mari-chan?"

"Yup."

Takuma looked up from his book. "Maria-san? You've returned to the school?"

Maria nodded. "I have, only this time I am myself."

"Oh! Ichi-chan, I'd like you to meet someone." Raiden suddenly exclaimed. He gestured to Rima, who stood and walked up to him. "This is Touya, Rima, my new Imōto-chan. Rima, meet Ichiru. I promise he's not as broody as Zero is."

Rima chuckled and waved at Ichiru. "Nice to meet you, Ichiru-san."

Ichiru smiled at her. "And you, Rima." he glanced at Raiden. _'Do they know?'_

_ 'No, but I'll be telling Rima soon. Can you feel your bond expanding to her?_

_ 'Yeah. When will be able to talk to her mentally?'_

_ 'By tomorrow, at least.'_

Ichiru nodded. "Where's Zero-nii?" he asked, looking around.

"He's on his way. I can feel him getting closer."

Just as the words left his mouth, Zero entered the dorm. The hunter froze when he saw Ichiru, his eyes narrowing.

"Ichiru, what the hell are you doing here?" Zero hissed.

Ichiru sighed. "I go to school here now."

"What?!"

Raiden narrowed his eyes. "You two will get along, or I'll lock you in a closet until you settle your differences." he threatened.

Both nodded, Zero walking up to Rima and Raiden, kissing the top of Rima's head, much to everyone, but Raiden's, shock.

"Welcome to the family, Imōto-san."

Rima blinked and peered up at him. "Do I call you Onīsan?"

"If you want to."

Rima smiled.

Raiden looked around to see the others gawking at them, even Kaname who finally came out of his study. A mischievous glint formed in his eyes. "I can't wait to see your reactions when you meet my children and grandchildren." he said with a dead serious look on his face.

**This chapter was amusing to write. Anyway, who do you think Rima, Yuuki, and Maria should end up with? And Shizuka, since I'm keeping her alive.**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden**

Takuma

Aidou

Senri

Rido

Ichiru

Zero


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update! And there's a lemon! You have been warned:)

**Warnings: **the usual

**Pairings:** Raiden/Zero/possibly Kaname

Senri/Takuma

_Chapter Six_

Dead silence. Everyone stared at Raiden with various expressions of shock and surprise, trying to comprehend what he just said. Raiden kept the serious look on his face, but inwardly he was cackling mischievously, amused greatly by their reactions. He couldn't wait until Haruka and Juuri joined him soon. There was going to be chaos. Raiden smirked at the thought. Zero blinked and cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Rai, did you just say _children _and _grandchildren_?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"I did. Two of my children are currently back at my home, with the twins. Don't worry, you'll be meeting them soon." Raiden said.

"Um, how many kids do you have?" Hanabusa asked.

"Four; three sons and a daughter. My first daughter was murdered around two hundred years ago, along with her unborn child." Despair flashed through Raiden's eyes before he pushed it back. "My twins, Shinichi and Kazeshini, are currently living in Scotland. Shinichi has a wife, Mitsuki, and a daughter named Sango. Kazeshini has a son and a daughter, Kouga and Amaya."

"What about your other two children?" Ichiru asked, curious.

Raiden smirked. "I'm not telling you anything about them. I want it to be a surprise."

Zero frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you had kids? And why does the name Kazeshini sound familiar?" he questioned.

"Ah, that's because you've met him actually. Years ago. I think you were seven."

Zero thought back, vaguely remembering a teen with dark, auburn red hair and the same amber eyes as Raiden. "I remember. It was right before you had disappeared for two months."

Raiden nodded. "There had been a conflict I had to deal with back home."

"Oh. Right." Zero remembered Raiden telling him that enemies had attacked his family.

"How old are you?" Hanabusa suddenly blurted out, flushing afterward when everyone looked at him.

Zero and Ichiru grinned, being the only ones who knew Raiden's real age.

Raiden sighed. "I'm just over 3500 years old."

Everyone gawked again.

Raiden rolled his eyes before he grabbed Zero's wrist, dragging him to the front door. "We're going for a walk!" he called back to the others.

Zero frowned again, but pull away.

Ichiru smirked slyly before opening his mental connection with Raiden. _'Are you going to finally make a move on my brother?'_

Raiden fought the urge to smirk as well. _'Why, of course. I've been dying to make my move since I found him.'_

_'Have fun.'_

_'I plan to, Ichi, I plan to.'_

Ichiru snickered, earning himself weird looks from the others. He plastered an innocent look on his face. "What?"

Rima eyed him. "Onīchan is planning something, isn't he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmph." Rima turned away and walked to the couch, sitting down beside Senri. She relaxed and decided to wait for her new brother to return.

/

Raiden dragged Zero to the lake, releasing the vampire's wrist once they got there. Zero looked around in confusion.

"Why are we here?"

"How's you're thirst, Zero?" Raiden asked, ignoring the question.

"Better. It's not bothering me as much." Zero confessed.

Raiden smiled. "Are you thirsty right now?"

Zero hesitated before nodding. "But I refuse to drink from you again!" he declared firmly.

Smirking, Raiden gave himself a small cut on his neck, just deep enough to draw blood. Zero froze, his lilac eyes bleeding to red, his canines lengthening. He tried to fight the call of the demon's blood but the scent, it smelled delicious. Tempting. Zero gave in and grabbed Raiden, sinking his fangs deeply into the other's neck. Blood rushed into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure, the taste addicting. Oh so addicting.

Raiden gasped, shivering at the sensations flowing through his body. One of his hands reached up and tangled into silver locks as he tipped his head back, allowing the hunter more access. He other arm wrapped around Zero's waist, pulling him closer. Zero drank heavily for a few moments before he pulled away, licking the neck before him clean. Raiden groaned softly and met Zero's eyes. THe two stared at each other for a moment before Zero looked away and made to step back. Raiden tightened his grip ever so slightly on the hunter's hair and drew him forward, connecting their lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

Zero's eyes widened in shock before they slid shut and he returned the kiss, moving his body closer until it was flush up against Raiden's. The kitsune smirked and deepened the kiss, lifting Zero off his feet so the silverette was forced to wrap his legs around his waist, both groaning at the friction the action caused. Raiden moved and pinned the hunter to a tree with his body, releasing his lips to kiss down his neck. Shifting the collar fo the silverette's shirt aside, Raiden placed butterfly kisses along his collarbone. Zero let out a soft moan and shifted his hips, gasping when their groins rubbed together.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Raiden said to him huskily, voice deep with desire. "I want to take you here and now. Make you scream my name when I claim you."

Zero locked eyes with the other male, flushing a soft pink. "What's stopping you?"

Raiden's eyes darkened and he let out a growl before rocking their hips together roughly, resulting in a drawn out moan from the other male. "I don't want your first time to be outside where anyone could walk in on us."

Zero nodded in understanding. "Should we go to our bedroom then?" he suggested.

Raiden paused, giving the hunter a serious look. "It that what you want? Truly? Because if we do this, I fully intend on taking you as my mate."

Zero nodded firmly. "Yes, it is." he was silent for a moment. "I had a crush on you, when we were younger. When you came back, so did that crush, only it was more intense... I think... I think I'm in love with you."

Raiden beamed and pulled Zero into a short, passionate kiss. "I think I love you too, Z."

"Good. Now, how about we go continue this in the bedroom?"

Raiden grinned and the two soon-to-be lovers disappeared in a flash of flames, reappearing seconds later in their bedroom in the Moon Dorms. The moment they arrived, Raiden pushed Zero onto the bed and climbed on top of him, his hands sliding underneath his shirt. He leaned down and connected their lips in a kiss, his tongue licking Zero's bottom lip. Zero hesitated for a millisecond before he parted his lips. Raiden wasted no time in shoving is tongue in the other's mouth, engaging him in a battle for dominance that the kitsune easily won. As they kissed, Raiden got to work on undressing them. The first thing to come off was Zero's blazer and shirt, followed by his pants, before Raiden quickly unclothed himself until he was only in his boxes. Pulling out of the kiss, he smiled at Zero.

"You're sure about this?" he checked again.

Zero rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Raiden's hips tightly, grinding their groins together, causing them both to moan. "Yes, I'm sure."

Raiden nodded and quickly relieved them of their boxers before reaching over into his nightstand for the bottle of lube. "This will be uncomfortable and a bit painful, especially since it's your first time."

"Just get on with it." Zero hissed impatiently.

Raiden smirked and poured some of the lube onto his hand, then leaned down engage Zero into a heated and passionate kiss to distract him slightly from what came next. Zero twitched slightly as slick, slightly cold fingers circled his entrance before one pushed in, making him tense at the intrusion. Raiden pecked him on the cheek and rocked their hips together sharply, making the hunter arch up and whimper at the pleasure as he momentarily forgot about the finger moving in and out of him. He did notice, though, when a second joined the first, bringing along some pain.

"Try not to tense, it'll hurt less." Raiden whispered into his ear as he used his free hand to pump Zero's erection to full hardness.

Zero moaned and rocked into his hand. White hot pleasure suddenly shot through him and he arched his back with a cry.

Raiden grinned smugly. "Found it" he said, adding a third finger.

"Shit! Ow." Zero hissed at the pain, shifting. He groaned loudly when his prostate was hit again. "Fu-fuck."

Raiden removed his fingers, getting whimper of disappointment from Zero, and slicked himself up with the lube. He hiked Zero's legs up higher and lined himself up with Zero's entrance. "Ready?"

Zero nodded, a small wave of nervousness creeping through him as Raiden pushed into him. He hissed at the immediate pain and tensed up slightly, resulting in a choked moan from the blackette. The kitsune clashed his lips with the hunters and thrust in the rest of the way, stilling as he waited for Zero to adjust. The silverette panted and winced as he shifted before he forced himself to relax, noting that it helped ease the pain. He rocked his hips in a circular motion, signaling Raiden to move. The demon did so, pulling out only to thrust back in, beginning a fast, steady rhythm. He entwined his fingers with Zero's and pinned his hands above his head, leaning down to kiss the vampire. Raiden's thrust became ruthless as he changed his angle and hit Zero's sweet spot dead on, making the smaller male arch his back with cries and moans of pleasure. Zero tightened his legs around Raiden's waist and began grinding back, meet each of his thrusts.

"Fuck! Rai!" Zero could feel that he was close. "Shit. I'm gonna cum!"

Raiden reached down between them and grabbed a hold of Zero's shaft, pumping it in time of his thrusts. Zero came with Raiden's name on his lips and clenched around the demon, bringing him over the edge. Raiden's eyes flashed, glowing with his power as his canines lengthened. He leaned down and bit deeply into Zero's neck, marking him as his mate, as he climaxed with a groan. He rode it out before he rolled over and pulled the smaller male on to his chest, observing his mark for a moment.

"I love you, Zero." he muttered, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Rai."

They few into a comfortable silence, which Raiden broke seconds later.

"How about round 2 in the shower?"

/

Downstairs in the common room, Ichiru had a dark blush on his face, making the other vampires eye him curiously. Maria frowned at him with concern.

"Ichiru? Are you alright?" she asked. "You're all flushed."

The younger Kiyruu twin cleared his throat. "I'm fine, it's just uh, Zero forgot to close our mental connection." he said, flushing darker. "I can read and feel all his thoughts and emotions."

Hanabusa tilted his head to the side with confusion. "So?"

Ichiru coughed. "He and Raiden are currently engaged in some... _bedroom_ _activities_."

"Oh. Oh!" Hanabusa's eyes widened. "Kami, you can _feel_ that?" he breathed.

Ichiru looked away, shifting before he suddenly groaned and clutched his head. "They won't stop!" he moaned in despair.

Maria patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Is it a hot image? The two of them together?" Rima suddenly questioned, curious.

Ichiru hesitated before nodding.

Rima squealed. "I wish I could see!"

An image of Zero pressed up against a shower wall with Raiden thrusting into him flashed through Ichiru's head, making him want to cry. Why did Zero have to leave their connection open!?

Nobody noticed the jealousy that flashed to life in Kaname's eyes. The pureblood had desired the elder Kiyruu twin for years, had wanted him, craved him. When Raiden showed up, he wanted to hate the demon, and he tried to only to find it was impossible. Because he was drawn to the kitsune too. Craved and wanted him in the same way he wanted Zero. His dreams and fantasies were filled with two males, instead of one. As he headed up to his room, Kaname wondered if there was chance the demon and hunter would include him in their relationship.

**And that concludes the next chapter! I hope the lemon was decent, its been a while since I've written one.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Raiden awoke the next day to a knock on his door, Zero curled peacefully in his arms. Not even bothering to get up, he just flicked his wrist at the door, willing it to open. Ichiru walked into the room, looking everywhere but at the couple on the bed with a slight blush on his face. He cleared his throat, coughing.

"Um, class begins in two hours." he stated.

Raiden blinked in surprise. "Jeez, how long did we sleep for? And why are you refusing to look at me?"

Ichiru immediately went red. "Um, well, you see..." he trailed off, still not meeting the kitsune's eyes.

Raiden eyed him for a moment, catching snippets of the other's thoughts before it dawned on him. "Zero forgot to close the connection, didn't he?"

Ichiru's red cheeks darkened in answer.

Raiden snorted, holding the male in his arms closer to his chest. "How much did you see, or feel?"

"... A lot. And seriously? Three rounds?"

Smirking, Raiden winked at him. "I wanted to thoroughly claim my mate."

Ichiru rolled his eyes, not in the least bit surprised by the answer.

"Can you two please shut up? 'M tryin' ta sleep." Zero muttered, cuddling further into Raiden.

The kitsune nuzzled his cheek. "Are you going to class, today?"

"Fuck no. I'm sore as hell, right now."

"Poor baby." the blackette cooed, kissing the other's forehead before he got out of the bed.

Zero glared half-heartedly at him. "Where are you going?"

"To patrol. Maybe find Takuma and watch some anime before class."

Ichiru shook his head. "Takuma's not here. He and Senri were called home last night."

Raiden's head shot up, his eyes narrowing. "He's finally making his move." he muttered, before running to his closet and throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. "I have to go home real quick. I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Zero sat up, wincing slightly at the movement, with a frown of concern. "Raiden? What's going on?"

Raiden paused from where he was putting on his boots. "Something big is going to happen soon. I need to go talk to my children." He needed to tell Haruka and Juuri that Rido was returning.

"How worried should I be?" Zero asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but stay on alert. I'll be back in a few hours." he pulled Zero into a short, loving kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Raiden grinned and vanished in a flash of flames. Zero and Ichiru stared at the spot he had occupied seconds before, before Zero plopped back down on his stomach, closing his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed." he muttered.

Ichiru nodded and left the room, heading downstairs with his mind on what his Alpha had said. Just what was coming? Would it be good or bad? Ichiru didn't know, but he knew it was best to be alert. Whatever was coming, he knew it involved them all.

/

Raiden reappeared in the entrance hall of his manor in the Demon Realm, his senses reaching out for the four occupants that currently lived in it. He found them in the family lounge and headed that way, smiling at the few maids he passed. He reached the lounge in seconds and walked inside, two blurs of pink glomping him the moment he stepped into the room.

"Ojīchan!" two female voices yelled.

Raiden smiled at his six years old granddaughters and knelt down to their height. "Hello Moriko, Kohana. How are my lovely granddaughters today?"

Moriko smiled widely. "Look! Look what I can do know!" the little girl exclaimed happily, holding her hand out, palm up. A ball off air formed, swirling around, and she threw it upwards and flicked her wrist, sending a semi-powerful gust of wind through the room.

Raiden beamed with pride. "Amazing! You're learning quickly, Mori-chan." He turned to Kohana. "What about you, my little flower?"

Kohana smiled shyly. "I can grow trees and make them move."

Raiden smiled and ruffled their hair. "You two are going to be so powerful when you grow up."

Both girls glowed bright with happiness.

"Now, I need to speak with mommy and daddy, kay?"

They nodded and kissed his cheeks before leaving, chatting excitedly as they did so. Raiden watched them go as he stood, then turned to the two sitting on the couch.

"Haruka. Juuri."

Juuri smiled and ran to him, wrapping him in a hug. "Otōsan! You're home!"

Raiden chuckled. "Hello Juuri. How's my favorite daughter been?"

Juuri rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "I'm your only daughter. And I've been bored." she was silent for a moment. "I miss them, Kaname and Yuuki." she whispered.

Raiden nodded. "That's actually why I'm here." he stated.

"Rido has returned, hasn't he?" Haruka asked, standing.

"I'm positive he plans to possess Senri's body and go to Cross Academy."

"He plans to possess his own son?" Juuri asked, horrified.

Raiden nodded. "That is what I think, yes. Senri was called home last night and that along with the feeling of foreboding I've been having lately, I know Rido's making his move." he stated.

Juuri nodded. "When should we go to the Academy?"

"Today. Do you want to bring the girls, or should I take them to Shinichi's?"

Juuri bit her lips. "They'd be safer at Shin-nii's. After we kill Rido, he can bring the girls to the Academy." She didn't want her girls in danger, especially if that danger included Rido .

Raiden nodded. "I'll go get the girls. You two go get ready. Rido could already be on the move."

Haruka and Juuri nodded and dashed to their room while Raiden headed outside, where he felt the girls' auras. His granddaughters looked up and smiled at him when they felt him approach.

"Ojīchan! Are you going to play with us?" Moriko asked.

"No, sadly, but how would you two like to go see your cousins?"

Kohana grinned. "Can we?" she asked excitedly.

Raiden nodded. "Mommy, daddy, and I need to go away or a couple days, so you'll be sleeping over."

They beamed brightly and ran to him, grabbing a hold of his hands. "Lets go, lets go!" they exclaimed cheerfully.

"We're ready, Otōsan." Juuri's voice came from behind him.

"Alright. Lets go, then."

Raiden flamed away with the twins, Juuri following the same way while Haruka vanished with bolts of electricity. They all reappeared in Scotland, just outside the gate to Shinichi's mansion. Haruka opened the gate and the group of five headed inside the building.

"Shin! Kaz!" Raiden called.

"Dad? What're you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." came the voice of Kazeshini, who entered the entrance room. He arched an eyebrow when he saw Haruka, Juuri, and the twins. "What's going on?" He had a feeling this wasn't a social call.

"We need to take care of the twins for a few days." Raiden stated.

"Sure. Kouga and Amaya will be pleased to see them. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Rido's returned." Haruka growled, eyes glowing an un-natural, bright electric blue for a moment.

"Ah. Well, have fun ripping the bastard apart!"

Haruka and Juuri got dark smirks on their faces. "We will, Kaz, we will."

"Right. So, I take it you want me to take the twins to the Academy when he's dead, yes?"

Raiden nodded. "Yeah."

Kazeshini suddenly sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at his father. "You mated."

Haruka and Juuri snapped their gazes to their best friend and 'father'. "You mated?" they asked, scenting the air around him, smelling the difference in his scent.

"With Zero."

Kazeshini got a smug look on his face while Haruka and Juuri pouted sulkily.

"Ha! I win!" Kazeshini gloated, smirking widely.

Raiden arched an eyebrow, though he didn't look that surprised. "You three made a bet on who I'd mate with?"

Kazehini nodded. "I said you'd mate with Zero, obviously, Juuri bet Kaname, and Haruka bet Ichiru. If I won, which I did, then Haruka had to crossdress for a week, if Juuri won, _I'd _have to crossdress and be her maid for a week," Kazeshini scowled at his 'sister', who smiled innocently, "and if Haruka won, Juuri had to stop pranking him for half a month." Everyone knew that Juuri loved pranking her husband, and her pranks could be downright humiliating or embarrassing at times. Haruka once found himself sporting neon pink hair, yellow skin, and a monkey's ears and tail for three days (Raiden had taken pictures for blackmail material should he ever need it).

Raiden burst into laughter. "Oh, oh kami." he snickered. "I-I should tell you that-that," he snickered some more, "Kaname might become a par-part of Zero and I's relationship!" he gasped out between his laughter, tears in his eyes.

Kazeshini's eyes widened in horror, cringing when he spotted the evil, mischievous look in Juuri's eyes. "No, no! Please tell me you're joking!" he pleaded to his father, moaning in despair when the man shook his head. "I'm doomed!" he cried. "So fucking doomed!"

Moriko and Kohana giggled. "You should know better than to risk bets with Kaa-chan." they told their uncle.

Kazeshini pouted at them. "Brats. Go say hi to your cousins. They're in the pool."

The girls squeal and hugged their parents, and Raiden, before sprinting off. Juuri suddenly let out a gasp, her eyes going wide. Raiden whirled to her with concerned eyes.

"Juuri? What is it?" he demanded, feeling her panic and worry though their pack bond.

"Yuuki, she's been awakened fully. My spell is completely broken." Juuri whispered.

"That means that Rido is at the Academy." Haruka commented, scowling. His daughter was in danger.

"I have a question. What is Rido planning?" Kazeshini asked, curious.

"He wants Yuuki as his Queen I'm sure, a replacement for Juuri. I'm positive he plans to take over the vampire council as well. Rido has always wanted power and I know most of his followers are part of the council." Raiden explained.

Haruka nodded. "We'll have to fight them as well, which shouldn't be too bad. Most are incompetent in battle."

Raiden was about to nod in agreement when he suddenly felt pain coming from his connection with Rima. He snarled as images floated through his mind. Rido was attacking his little sister! "That bastard! Haruka! Juuri! We're leaving. Hold on to me."

Haruka and Juuri immediately grabbed his arm and he flamed the three of them away, appearing near where Rima, Takuma, and Rido, in Senri's body, were. He was relieved a bit when he noticed Haruka and Juuri had masked their presence. He didn't want Rido to know about them being alive a few minutes early.

"Stay here for now. I'll deal with this." Raiden said before he sprinted forward and caught the bloodwhip Rido conjured mid-swipe before it could hit Rima.

"Onīchan!" Rima gasped while Takuma nearly sighed in relief.

Rido's eyes widened in recognition. "Raiden. Why-?"

Raiden's eyes brightened with power, the amber turning to a color that looked like liquid fire, making Rido step back in wariness. "I'm less than pleased with you, Rido." he growled.

"Why are you here?!" Rido demanded, the wariness creeping into his tone a bit. He knew exactly how powerful Raiden was, especially in his anger. The demon was the one person the pureblood feared.

Raiden ignored the question, a dark glare on his face. "You killed Haruka, tried to kill Juuri. You return after ten years, possessing your _son's body_, and come after my god-daughter. Then, to top it all off, you attacked my new sister and packmate." his tone was dark, filled with barely controlled power and rage.

Rido looked at Rima with wide eyes. "If I had known, I wouldn't have touched her. And you know why I'm after Yuuki."

"Ah, yes, to replace Juuri. You want her to become your Queen." Raiden's eyes narrowed. "You won't be touching my god-daughter. I'll kill you first." It was a promise, and Rido knew that.

Rido pouted, deciding to use the past relationship between them as a way to convince Raiden to spare his life. "Is this really how you treat an old lover?"

Takuma gaped while Rima tried to make sense of everything, her mind going haywire with confusion and questions.

"It is when they threaten those I care about."

Rido paused when he suddenly realized something. "Wait. You said _tried _to kill Juuri. She's alive?" Hope sparked to life in his eyes, a twisted kind of hope.

Raiden smirked. "You can come out now!" he called over his shoulder.

Haruka and Juuri immediately stepped out of the shadows, their aura now completely free. Takuma and Rima stared at them with utter astonishment while Rido's eyes darkened in hate and surprise as he glared daggers at his younger brother.

"Haruka. I killed you!" he roared.

Haruka smiled darkly at him. "And Raiden brought me back. I'd return the favor and kill you now, but you're possessing my nephew's body."

Rido laughed. "You're too weak to kill me, Haruka. You always were. You can't stop me."

Juuri hissed and made to lunge at him, but Haruka held her back. "You bastard! I won't let you touch my daughter!"

"Then give yourself to me."

Both Haruka and Raiden snarled, growling viciously. Raiden dashed forward and grabbed him by the neck.

"Fight him, Senri. I know you can do it. Fight him for Takuma." Raiden said.

Rido flinched before clutching his head in agony. "No... Senri don't... fight ... back."

Raiden smirked, then frowned in concern when Senri collapsed in unconsciousness, catching him and lifting his limp body into his arms bridal style. "Takuma, take me to Rido's body. I suspect Kaname is already there to revive him."

Takuma nodded and led the way, the others following close behind him. Juuri shifted nervously.

"How do you think kaname will react?" she asked in her anxiousness.

"I'm not sure. He'll be surprised and confused, most likely." Raiden said.

Haruka wrapped an arm around his wife. "Relax, love. It'll be fine."

She nodded. "I hope so."

/

Raiden entered the room right after Takuma, surprising Kaname and Ichiru. The kitsune raised an eyebrow when he saw his packmate.

"You're to explain everything to me later, Ichiru." Raiden ordered, getting a nod from the younger Kiyruu twin.

He set Senri down and moved to the coffin that contained Rido's body, narrowing his eyes. Reaching down, he brushed a few strands of hair away from Rido's face, studying it for a moment. There had been a time when he felt deeply for the pureblood, not love, but something close. But that had been before Rido slipped deeper into his insanity and his obsession of Juuri. He turned away, glancing at the doorway.

"Should we wait until he returns to his body to kill him or kill him now?" he asked.

"We wait, Otōsan. I want him to experience a slow and painful death." Juuri hissed, entering the room with Haruka right behind her.

Kaname gasped and stared at them as if he had seen a ghost, which, in a way, he had. "Mother? Father?" he asked in disbelief and astonishment

Juuri smiled. "Hello Kaname." she said softly, tears in her eyes. "Oh, you look so much like your father."

Raiden rolled his eyes. "Everyone in the Kuran family looks practically the same. Yuuki could be mistaken for your twin, Ju. She looks almost exactly like you, just with short hair, though I think that's changed now that she is once again a pureblood."

Haruka chuckled while Juuri punched Raiden in the shoulder, making the Alpha pout.

"Now, now, Ju-chan, that wasn't very nice." he scolded.

"Whatever you say, Otōsan." Juuri grinned.

Kaname's eyes widened. "Otōsan? But Raiden isn't my grandfather." he said, confusion lacing his tone.

"When I brought your parents back, I made them my children in the eyes of Demon Law." Raiden explained. "I'm not blood related to you, Kaname, but your parents now have my blood running through their veins."

The Kuran male blinked, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing and hearing. "You brought my parents back. How? Why?"

"We will explain everything another time. But right now we have more important things to worry about." Haruka said. "Rido's followers are on their way and a battle is about to begin."


End file.
